


only fools that fought each other

by YagiRisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Agent!Levi, Barista!Erwin, Commissioned Works, Drinking & Talking, Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: An Shingeki no Kyojin x Seiyuu – RPF Fanfiction for Freyja Lawliet. Daisuke dan Kamiya bertengkar. Erwin dan Levi sudah lama tidak berbaikan. Dua pasang sahabat ini punya masalah masing-masing. Saat ego diminta mengalah; siapa yang terlebih dahulu kembali berteman?





	only fools that fought each other

**Author's Note:**

> MUMPUNG ADA PAKET HEHEHE, JADI SEKALIAN POST~
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Seiyuu – RPF (c) belongs to theirself (bingung mau disklaimer kek gimana buat fandom begini orz)
> 
> SIPPPPP, INI BAGIAN DUANYANYAAA!  
> Ini dadakan banget. Aku kira konsep awal bakal tembus dengan sendirinya sampai ke 6k tapi setelah dibaca ulang, itu tuh menjemukan banget. Jadi, aku kepikiran buat ngebagi dua dan nanya ulang Kak Frey mau dijadiin apa 3k words lagi. Ga nyangka bakal ada opsi eruri x onkm—yaa, langsung kuembatlah. IMO, ini lebih enak buat dikerjain since ini semacam Alternate Canon buat OnKM dan AU buat EruRi. Eh iya, aku emang ga bisa ngebuat EruRi sama OnKm jadi slash, jadi mereka ini semacam lebih dari teman, kurang dari pacar or so called it lah. Ehehe.
> 
> THANKS FOR COMMISSIONING TO MEE! JANGAN KAPOK YAA! OH YA, HAPPY NEW YEARRRR 2018! <3 *digampar*
> 
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya, yaa~

Sepanjang jalan, Kamiya mendecak sebal. Roda kemudi yang ada di tangan digenggam kuat-kuat. Mulut Kamiya sudah bosan memaki; stok kata-kata kasarnya sudah habis namun rasa kesal yang membakar dada tidak juga mereda.

Demi apapun, Kamiya benar-benar kesal.

Kamiya tidak begitu fokus di jalan; betapa terkejutnya ia melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah secara tiba-tiba.  Pedal rem diinjak kuat-kuat, Kamiya terpelanting sehingga hidungnya bercumbu dengan setir.

“Ah, sial! Ini semua karena Ono- _kun_!” Kamiya memaki lagi sambil memukulkan tangan pada roda kemudi.

Kamiya menggeser sedikit spion dalamnya, menengok hidung yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Tidak ada darah atau lebam; Kamiya selamat.

Lampu lalu lintas belum berubah. Kamiya menunggu tak sabaran. Kamiya ingin segera sampai di rumah; merendam diri untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran yang dibuat penat dalam satu harian. Namun, begitu matanya tak sengaja melirik bundel-bundel skenario yang bertumpuk di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya, Kamiya setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Bukan saatnya beristirahat; Kamiya menyemangati diri, sejenak lupa dengan kekesalannya pada Daisuke yang berbuat bodoh sebelum pulang tadi.

Kamiya butuh sedikit kafein.

Saat lampu berubah hijau, Kamiya tidak meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Roda setir diputar menuju arah di mana kedai kopi langganannya; tempat nongkrong  yang sudah tak lama dikunjunginya.

* * *

Kedai kopi itu ada di salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Tempatnya agak tersembunyi, menyisih sedikit dari jejeran pertokoan yang tidak berhenti dilalui manusia; tempat yang cocok untuk Kamiya yang ingin merasakan bersantai di tempat publik tanpa takut jadi sorotan. Dan sebulan belakangan ini, Kamiya suka menghabiskan waktunya di sini; sedikit menghibur diri dengan secangkir caramel macchiato dan musik jazz yang mengalun lembut.

“Selamat datang!”

Barista sekaligus pemilik dari kedai minum kopi itu menyambut kedatangan Kamiya ramah dengan aksen Jepang yang lucu di telinga Kamiya. Kamiya melambaikan satu tangannya , tersenyum simpul kepada lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

“Masih datang sendiri?” tanya pria itu begitu Kamiya duduk di salah kursi yang tersedia mengitari meja. Kamiya mendengus pelan. “Memangnya tidak boleh ya, Erwin?”

Pria itu, Erwin Smith, tertawa pelan. Untuk sedetik Kamiya baru menyadari kalau tawa lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika itu mirip dengan seseorang—orang yang tadi buat Kamiya kesal pula.

Entah kenapa, ada sedikit sesal dalam diri Kamiya karena memilih tempat ini untuk membuang rasa dongkolnya.

“Sudah mau  memesan? Kau tidak akan ada di sini untuk bermuram durja saja, bukan?” Erwin berkata sambil mengelap cangkir-cangkir porselen kopinya untuk disusun ke rak.

“Caramel macchiato,” ucap Kamiya lesu. Kamiya benar-benar tidak punya semangat untuk turut bercanda dengan lelaki pirang itu.

 “Siap!” Erwin beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju mesin pembuat kopinya, meracik biji kopi sedemikian rupa dengan sedikit melakukan pertunjukan. “Kamiya- _san_ mau art latte di atasnya?”

“Tidak perlu—uh, terima kasih sudah menawarkan, omong-omong,” tolak Kamiya halus yang dibalas dengan Erwin yang tersenyum maklum.

Selagi Erwin sibuk membuat pesanannya, Kamiya mengedarkan pandang pada cafe yang dimiliki lelaki pirang itu. Tidak ada yang spesial; kalau pun ada mungkin Kamiya akan memberi nilai lebih pada desainnya yang klasik dan furniture serba kayu yang terlihat elegan. Lampunya berwarna kuning lembut, aroma kopi dan kayu-kayuan berpadu. Dari pengeras suara, Lullaby of Birdland yang dinyanyikan oleh Chris Connor mengalun. Tidak begitu banyak pelanggan yang datang; hanya ada sepasang muda-mudi meja yang duduk di meja dekat dengan tingkap berhiaskan stiker sewarna kopi moka bertuliskan ‘Coffee Shop’ dan seorang lelaki tua dengan buku di pangkuan dan kopi yang sudah setengah habis di mejanya.

Sungguh menenangkan.

 “Caramel machiatto.” Erwin meletakkan cangkir berisi caramel machiatto pesanannya Kamiya seraya megulas senyum.

“Terima kasih,” sahut Kamiya. Cangkir diambil dan didekatkan bibirnya pada mulut Kamiya. Setelah satu tiupan kecil, Kamiya menyesap kopinya pelan. “Seperti biasanya; enak sekali, Erwin.”

“ _Nice to hear that from you_ , Kamiya- _san_.”

Kamiya kembali menyesap kopinya, memandangi Erwin yang kembali bekerja; mengelap cangkir-cangkir porselennya. Jika diperhatikan, dengan tinggi dan besar perawakan tubuh Erwin, lelaki itu akan jauh dari kata barista yang biasa dijumpai di kedai-kedai kopi.  Punggungnya tegap dan lebar, dadanya yang bidang membuat kemeja slimfit berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat sesak. Ada beberapa bekas luka gores samar yang menghiasi wajah berkulit putihnya. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Kamiya bahkan bisa melihat pancaran asing di kedua netra sebiru langit itu. Kamiya berpikir kalau mungkin Erwin di negara asalnya mungkin bekerja sebagai tentara atau sejenisnya.

“Kamiya- _san_?”

“Y-ya?” Nyaris saja Kamiya tersedak karena Erwin yang tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya—begitu dekat sampai hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. “Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Erwin.”

Erwin tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang rapi dipoles gel. Kamiya mendengus kecil pura-pura tidak senang.

“Tadi Kamiya- _san_ melamun,” katanya setelah puas tertawa. “Sedang ada masalah, ya?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Kamiya justru menghela napas lagi. “Ada masalah kecil di tempat kerja.”

“Tumben sekali,” komentarnya. “Bermasalah dengan orang agensi, ya?”

Waktu pertama kali Kamiya mengunjungi tempat ini dan berbincang dengan Erwin, Kamiya memang menceritakan pekerjaannya—tidak begitu spesifik memang. Kamiya berdalih bahwa dia seorang entertainer yang sudah jarang tampil di televisi, bukan seorang pengisi suara kondang yang sudah mengisi ratusan judul animasi dan penyanyi yang entah sudah berapa kali mengadakan konser keliling negeri matahari terbit itu.

“Haha, bukan, bukan.” Kamiya satu tangannya. “Rekan kerjaku tadi sangat usil sekali sampai aku kesal dibuatnya, haha.” Kamiya memaksakan tawanya untuk menghindari binar curiga di mata Erwin. Namun mata itu masih menatap Kamiya, begitu intens, seolah ingin menenggelamkan Kamiya ke dalam jelaganya berwarna biru. “A-aku baik-baik saja, kok.”

Ah, sejak kapan Kamiya bisa malu-malu di depan orang asing ini?!

“Kalau begitu, syukurlah,” ujarnya riang. Kamiya terkejut mendapati kedua mata lelaki itu kembali cerah. “Aku tidak mau pelangganku tetap murung meski sudah minum kopi buatanku, haha.”

_Baik sekali dia_ , batin Kamiya berbisik.

“Rupanya Erwin lelaki yang perhatian,” Kamiya memuji seraya mengangkat cangkir kopinya. “Orang-orang terdekatmu pasti bahagia.”

Maksud Kamiya hanya melirik; hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki Amerika itu. Namun, Kamiya sukses dibuatnya tertegun. Kamiya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kedua mata lelaki itu kini terlihat begitu sendu—sedih sekali.

“Maaf karena sudah bicara lancang,” sesal Kamiya.

Erwin tak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum. Kamiya makin serba salah. Ingin hati meninggalkan kedai minum kopi itu namun caramel machiatto di cangkirnya masih terlalu banyak untuk ditinggalkan. Bukannya sayang, tapi bisa bagaimana nanti reaksi Erwin kalau kopi yang dibuatnya dengan sepenuh perasaan ini bersisa hanya karena kesalahpahaman semata?

“Kamiya- _san_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu,” Erwin berucap setelah sekian detik percakapan mereka terhenti, berubah bisu, digantikan oleh suaranya Julie Andrews terdengar menyanyikan intro dari lagu My Favorite Things yang populer di tahun 60-an. Lagu yang mengayun begini entah kenapa cocok untuk mengisi suasana serba salah di antara mereka. “Aku justru senang karena Kamiya- _san_ sudah berpikiran begitu.”

“Uh?” Alis Kamiya terpaksa naik sebelah karenanya.

Erwin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku apron yang terikat di pinggangnya—sekotak rokok dan mancis. “ _Do you mind_?” Dia bertanya, meminta izin untuk merokok, dan Kamiya mengangguki saja—toh, sebagai pemilik, Erwin tidak memasang larangan merokok.

Erwin pun mengambil sebatang, menyelipkannya di bibir sebelum dibakar dan tidak sampai satu menit habis berputar, Erwin yang mengembuskan asap beraroma manis dari mulutnya.

“Kamiya- _san_ tidak merokok?”

“Tidak.”

“Baguslah. Benda seperti ini bikin kecanduan soalnya, haha.” Di sela tawanya, lagi-lagi asap dihembuskan. “Omong-omong, apa tidak sebaiknya Kamiya- _san_ berbaikan? Tidak baik, lho, menyimpan dendam lama-lama.” Dan Kamiya terkekeh karenanya.

“Whoa, Kamiya- _san_ , aku serius! Teman terdekatku sampai sekarang tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku karena aku tiba-tiba marah padanya suatu hari.”

“Ya?”

Kamiya melempar pandang, namun sepasang bola mata biru itu tidak lagi lurus menatap Kamiya. Tatapan Erwin yang menerawang,ekspresinya terluka, dan rokok di yang kini menyelip di antara jemarinya tidak lagi dihisap hingga abunya mulai berjatuhan mengotori meja berpelintur yang mengkilap.

“Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dan sahabatku yang sama-sama merantau dari Amerika sana bertengkar... di tempat ini pula,” Erwin bercerita, kata demi kata dan matanya kian membuat sedih. “Dulunya, aku seorang agen rahasia. Namun, karena sebuah kesalahan saat aku melaksanakan operasi di salah satu daerah di Amerika Selatan, aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri,” Erwin mengaku dengan suara pelan dan napas Kamiya sukses tercekat dibuatnya. “Pertengkaran kami dimulai saat sahabatku yang sudah lama dibuat menetap di Jepang ini tahu kalau aku sudah  datang ke Jepang untuk menyusulnya, semata-mata karena ingin menebus dosa.”

“Dosa?” Kamiya susah payah untuk membuat suaranya tetap tenang. Jauh di bawah, kaki Kamiya sudah gemetaran.

“Jangan kaku begitu, Kamiya- _san_! Itu semua masa laluku, sekarang aku cuma sipil biasa, kok.” Erwin tidak bisa dibohongi. Perubahan pada mata Kamiya dan kedutan samar di bibirnya begitu jelas menampakkan kecanggungan salah satu pelanggannya itu. “Ah, sampai mana tadi? Dosa, ya?” Rokok kembali dihisap dan dihembuskan sebelum Erwin kembalimelanjutkan cerita. “Aku pernah berjanji pada sahabatku untuk tidak pernah mundur dari kesatuan, sesulit apapun ceritanya... dan aku malah mengingkarinya.

“Dia marah. Dia mengejekku dengan berkata kalau aku adalah seorang pengecut, seorang lemah berbadan besar, sambil bercerita betapa susahnya dia melaksanakan misi dari atasan karena dia tidak memiliki seorang pun bawahan sejak di tempatkan di Jepang. Aku tidak suka dikata-katai seperti itu, aku memukulnya dan mengaku padanya kalau aku sudah membunuh—“

Erwin tiba-tiba berhenti bercerita. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

“Erwin tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita,” Kamiya mengambil alih.

“Maaf sudah bercerita yang aneh-aneh.” Lagi-lagi dia menggaruk rambutnya. “Intinya, hanya karena perdebatan itu kami tidak berbaikan lagi. Kau tahu, aku merasa pertengkaran itu menunjukkan kalau aku dan dia mungkin belum sepenuhnya dewasa.”

Jari Kamiya yang tadinya bermain dengan cangkir kopi tiba-tiba terhenti; Kamiya tertohok mendengar kalimat Erwin.

Sebuah foto disodorkan ke arah Kamiya; foto Erwin dengan seorang lelaki pendek berjas.

“Ini temanku. Kurasa Kamiya- _san_ tidak aneh lagi kalau sering melihat berita akhir-akhir ini. Dia—“

* * *

Kalau sesal bisa dihilangkan semudah mengusap titik-titik air yang melapis permukaan gelas bir, Daisuke mungkin akan lega. Entah sudah berapa jenis kata umpatan diucapkan untuk mengungkap betapa kesalnya ia pada mulutnya sendiri, yang sudah keterlaluan menggodai sahabatnya yang paling berharga, Kamiya Hiroshi, sampai lelaki itu marah dan meninggalkan Daisuke sendiri di parkiran tempat mereka rekaman.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_

Daisuke belum puas mengutuk diri meski sudah dua gelas bir dihabiskannya sendiri. Gelas ketiga dan Daisuke menenggak isinya rakus sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk mengisi gelasnya kembali. Daisuke kembali mengerang. Kepalanya terasa sakit tetapi bukan karena pengaruh alkohol. Fakta kalau tadi Kamiya marah—betul-betul marah—padanya membuat kepala Daisuke rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa pula dia harus terpancing pemberitaan di media massa yang menebar gosip kalau Kamiya Hiroshi sedang ada _affair_ dengan Hanazawa Kana?

“Apa boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Di depan Daisuke berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek dan bermata tajam.  Jas terhampir di bahunya. Ada rokok yang menyala di bibirnya. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi tapi sorot maanya dingin sekali. Daisuke iseng melirik dan ia mendapati  jam tangan bermerk yang melingkari pergelangan tangan lelaki itu.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Daisuke.

Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi dan duduk seraya menarik asbak yang semula ada di tengah-tengah meja. Tidak lama berselang, seorang pelayan muncul, membawa bir tambahannya Daisuke dan satu seloki scotch untuk lelaki itu.

_Wah, sangar betul._

Perawakannya saja yang kecil tapi melihat emosi yang terpancar pada sepasang netra gelap dan cara duduknya yang begitu kaku; Daisuke berpikir dua kali untuk menyapa dan sekadar mengajak lelaki itu untuk berbicara.

Dimakan oleh rasa penasarannya sendiri, Daisuke sampai niat untuk mencuri-curi pandang—lupa akan masalah yang melanda diri sampai beberapa menit barusan. Harus Daisuke akui kalau wajah lelaki bertubuh kecil itu sangat jauh dari kata orang Jepang; mungkin dia blasteran atau sejenisnya? Rambutnya memang hitam, matanya juga agak sipit dan bola matanya berwarna gelap. Kulitnya juga putih meski agak pucat. Namun, dari gerak-gerik dan caranya memandang sekitar, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kata biasa.

“Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?” Tidak disangka-sangka, sang objek perhatian Daisuke bertanya galak. Matanya menyipit. Begitu juga tatapannya yang kian menajam. Daisuke sampai dibuat tercekat karenanya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” Daisuke berkelit. Telanjur malu tertangkap basah memperhatikan orang yang hanya menumpang duduk bersamanya.

“Kau tidak suka aku duduk di sini?” tanya laki-laki itu lagi, kali nadanya penuh selidik.

“Ti-tidak, tidak!” Daisuke jadi salah tingkah. Rambut digaruk dan wajah terpaksa dibuat menunduk. Duh, malunya.

Lelaki itu menarik rokok dari bibirnya, memuntirkan benda itu ke dalam asbak, dan mengambil gelas scotchnya. Batu es di dalam gelas yang bergesekan dengan permukaan gelas sekoli membuat suara berdenting yang khas dan lelaki itu menenggak minumannya dengan satu tegukan keras—benar-benar sangar sampai Daisuke punya niatan untuk menggeser sedikit kursinya untuk menjauh.

“Gelisah sekali.” Lewat ekor matanya, lelaki itu menatap Daisuke seolah sedang mengintrogasi. “Kau sedang bermasalah?”

Di luar dugaan ternyata lelaki ini justru membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Gelagatnya cuek; lihat saja bagaimana santainya ia memutar-mutar es batu di dalam gelas saat ia bertanya pada Daisuke dan matanya yang tidak menujukkan satu emosi pun sekarang, seolah percakapan yang ia mulai hanya sebuah formalitas saja. Tetapi, Daisuke tahu kalau suara sulit dibohongi. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada orang asing—kecil kemungkinan dia akan lupa dengan apa yang diceritakan Daisuke semerinci apapun dia.

“Pertengkaran kecil,” Daisuke menyingkat cerita, tidak mau terlalu membeberkan masalah pada lelaki yang bahkan ia tak kenali namanya. “Kau tahu, perselisihan antarsesama rekanan kerja.”

Namun, lelaki itu menunjukkan reaksi lain. Gelas scotch di tangannya berhenti dimainkan. Pun tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras dan matanya nampak dibakar amarah.

“Bodoh.”

“Ya?!” Daisuke menaikkan suaranya, tidak terima kalau dikatai begitu oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

“Bertengkar dengan rekan sendiri itu bodoh,” tukas lelaki itu. Scotch di gelas dihabiskan dan matanya kini menatap Daisuke penuh sorot intimidasi. “Kalau kau mau kehilangan seseorang yang kausebut rekan itu, sebaiknya kalian terus bermusuhan.”

Daisuke melongo. Sebagaimana sepasang netra hitamnya seperti akan menusuk jantung, kata-katanya juga terdengar sama pedihnya.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya dan melemparnya hingga mendarat di sebelah gelas bir Daisuke. Daisuke mengambilnya; sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan Coffee Shop berikut alamatnya.

“Aku pernah melihatmu di televisi. Ono Daisuke- _san_ , benar?”

Daisuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi apalagi selain terngaga takjub.

“Kalau pengamatanku benar berarti kau sedang marahan dengan teman lelakimu yang sama-sama penyanyi itu, bukan? Kamiya Hiroshi- _san_? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sendirian di televisi tanpa laki-laki itu.”

_... O-oke._

“Cari dia dan berbaikanlah. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi orang bodoh di muka bumi ini yang bermusuhan dengan rekannya sendiri.” Bibir lelaki itu tertarik membentuk seringai. “Oh, kalau kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi, datang saja ke tempat itu.”

Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya, jas kembali bertengger di bahunya. Tidak pakai pamit, lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Daisuke yang baru ingin menanyakan nama.

* * *

Daisuke menatap kartu nama itu sembari berjalan menyusur pedestrian kota Tokyo yang masih ramai meski malam makin meraja. Alamatnya tidak begitu jauh; paling hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. Tidak ada niatan untuk minum kopi memang, tiga gelas birnya barusan sudah cukup membuat badannya hangat dan matanya segar. Berbekal rasa penasaran Daisuke berangkat; harap-harap bisa bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki kecil namun sangar itu.

Plakat neon penunjuk kedai minum kopi itu terlihat, Daisuke pun mempercepat langkahnya. Di bahu jalan di mana sebuah rambu pertanda parkir berdiri, Daisuke menemukan sebuah mobil yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk dirinya.

Mobilnya Kamiya Hiroshi.

Daisuke sedikit mengintip ke dalam lewat kaca jendela berlapis kaca film yang tidak begitu gelap tetapi ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kamiya di dalam. Pun mobilnya sudah terasa dingin; mungkin sudah lama di parkir di tempat ini.

Daisuke pun celinguk kanan-kiri, menebak kira-kira dimana gerangan sang sahabat yang sedang kesal padanya sedang menghabiskan waktu. Di seberang jalan ada dua cafe, sebuah restoran keluarga, dan minimarket 24-jam. Daisuke menghela napas kecewa, Kamiya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

 Daisuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia berbalik ke arah gang di mana kedai kopi itu berada dan matanya pun bertemu dengan Kamiya, yang sedang berdiri terheran-heran di muka gang dengan memegang kopi dalam gelas kertas. Pandangannya tidak lagi galak tapi alisnya masih terangkat sebelah; seolah bertanya-tanya kenapa Daisuke bisa ada di tempat itu.

“Ka-Kamiya- _san_?” Daisuke menyapa, suaranya gelagapan. “Selamat malam, hehe.” Tangannya melambai kikuk. Buru-buru Daisuke menarik tangannya begitu ia melihat Kamiya mendelikkan matanya.

_Duh, mungkin masih marah._

“A-aku kebetulan—“

“Sudah lama?” tanya Kamiya, memotong kalimat Daisuke dengan santai. Kopi di tangannya terulur untuk Daisuke dan dia menerimanya dengan canggung.

“Tidak juga.” Canggung betul, Daisuke meringis dalam hari.

Daisuke meresapi hangat yang menjalar dari cangkir di tangannya. Pun tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.  Daisuke menggaruk rambutnya resah; dalam hati mengumpati suasana tegang yang terjadi di antara mereka.

“Ono- _kun_ sudah mau pulang?” Kamiya memilih untuk memecah hening dengan membuka kunci mobil dengan remote di tangan. “Ayo naik. Malam semakin dingin.”

Daisuke mengangguki seraya berjalan menuju pintu penumpang yang ada di sebelah kiri. Begitu Daisuke naik, udara hangat menyambutnya. Agak asing rasanya kali ini; Kamiya yang beberapa marah padanya, meninggalkan dia di parkiran, sekarang hendak mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk bertindak seperti mereka tidak punya masalah. Penutup gelas kertas berisi kopi itu dibuka, Daisuke menyesap isinya, menghangatkan tenggorokannya yang agak serak dibuat birnya barusan.

“Aku mencium bau alkohol.” Selagi memanaskan mesin, Kamiya mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Daisuke dan mengendus-endusnya, membuat Daisuke sedikit terlonjak dan kopi di tangannya tumpah sedikit ke celana.

“Whoa, Kamiya- _san_!”

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,” katanya ketus. Wajahnya dibuat serius. “Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sering minum-minum ke bar. Alkohol itu gila. Kesalahan sedikit saja kau bisa runyam dibuat orang-orang agensi,” Kamiya mengomel lalu Daisuke meminta maaf seperti anak kecil. “Tidak akan kuulangi, deh.”

Namun, Kamiya hanya mendengus. Roda kemudi diputar, mereka keluar dari bahu jalan.

Jalanan tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyepi. Tidak heran jika Tokyo dijuluki kota yang tak pernah mati. Gedung-gedung pertokoan masih eksis dengan kemilau lampu dan layar-layar LED raksasa yang menempel pada struktur gedung, memamerkan iklan-iklan berbagai produk yang berwarna-warni.

Kamiya seperti biasa fokus saat menyetir, matanya lurus ke depan, posisinya sempurna di atas jok mobil kesayangannya ini. Dalam hati, Daisuke ingin memulai pembicaraan; ingin mengajak lelaki itu berbaikan dan meminta maaf karena Daisuke sudah kurang ajar.

“Ono- _kun_.” Dan di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, Daisuke pun menyebut, “Kamiya- _san_.”

Lalu, keduanya pun bungkan sambil memalingkan sedikit wajahnya.

_Malunya._

“Kamiya- _san_ boleh duluan.” Daisuke berkata.

“Serius?”

“Tentunya.”

Kamiya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuang perlahan. Sudut bibir digigit perlahan dan buku-buku jari yang terlipat di atas setir dibuatnya memutih karena ingin menekan rasa ragunya.

“Aku mau minta maaf,” Kamiya berkata cepat. Wajahnya masih agak berpaling supaya Daisuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. “Aku seperti anak-anak karena terpicu soal isu miring-miring begitu,” lanjutnya lagi. “Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf—ta-tapi, ini bukan berarti kau tidak bersalah, ya!”

Daisuke terenyuh.

“Oh...” Daisuke mengangguk-angguk sambil menggosok dagunya seolah ada janggut di sana. “Baru saja aku juga mau meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar. Bermusuhan dengan Kamiya- _san_ itu tidak enak rupanya, haha!”

Kamiya tersenyum kecil.

“Jadi, kita baikan?”

“Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. Astaga, kita ini sudah cukup berumur!” Belum apa-apa, Kamiya sudah dibuat pusing oleh lelaki di sebelahnya. “Oh ya, omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di tempat itu?”

“Tempat itu?”

“Tadi kau mau ke kedai kopi di dalam gang itu, bukan?”

“Ta-tahu dari mana?” Daisuke mengeluarkan kartu nama kedai kopi yang diberikan lelaki asing itu dari saku celananya. “Tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki di tempat minum. Dia memberiku kartu nama ini dan aku penasaran, makanya aku pergi ke sana.”

Kamiya mengambil kartu nama itu dan membaliknya sehingga nampak belakangnya. Senyumnya pun mengembang, mendapati satu nama yang lagi tak asing karena sudah mendengar cerita Erwin barusan—nama sahabat lelaki pirang itu, Levi Ackerman.

“Ono- _kun_ harus tahu kalau orang yang memberi kartu nama ini bukan orang biasa, lho!”

Daisuke memucat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
